Nothing but Tough Love:: Chapter 1
by DSM1697
Summary: this is a story i'm working on. Don't 4get to leave me some feedback : Chapter 2 will come out later :


1

I was on my bed; thinking about him. That dark brown hair, the green exotic eyes, the caramel colored skin. The way he talked to me was angelic and soothing. When my name exited from his heart shaped lips, it gave me chilling Goosebumps that would last for hours. Or even days.

"Look, Mikayla!" My sister, Mariah Black, burst through my door with a loud bang. She threw _Pre-Teen Magazine _down on top of my blanket covered stomach. "Read the article. Page seven."

I nodded, looking at her through puffy blue eyes. "I will." I threw the magazine onto my floor. "Just not now." I pulled my purple and pink heart covers back over my head. I already knew what they would say about me. The same old thing they always did.

Mariah sat down next to me, pulled the covers off my face, and rubbed my head. "It's okay, kiddo. You'll get through this. I promise."

I sat up and stared at her. "How can you promise something that big?"

Mariah pulled me into a hug. "Because you're a strong, independent, and amazing person. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. Honestly, you should just forget about Jake."

There was a sharp pain in my heart as she said his name aloud. Jake. The one Jake I was still in love with. The one Jake who left me all alone and confused. The one Jake that made me happy even when I knew things were wrong. I turned my head and looked out my window. It was raining very badly outside.

"I have to go. They need me on set." Mariah gave me a kiss on the forehead, which I thought was really sweet, and walked out my door probably still worried about me. She closed the door lightly.

Once I heard her car pull away, I decided to turn on the TV to get my mind off of you-know-who.

"Last night were the Oscars, and to nobody's surprise, Mikayla Black did not attend last nights affair. It might have to do with the fact that Mikayla Black and Jake Austin had just broken up a few weeks earlier," the voice on the TV reported.

My heart had the faint pain again. I picked up the silver remote, which was freezing, and flipped the channel.

"Mikayla Black is still nowhere to be seen. Does this have to do with the breakup? Or is it something else? As you know--"

I turned off the TV and threw the remote across my room, knocking over my trash can. Everywhere I turned, everywhere I looked, everything I saw; reminded me of him. My vision started to go blurry and I felt a hot liquid tear roll down my red blushed cheek. First it was barely a cry, but the more I thought about it, the more tears fell down my cheek. Pretty soon, I was in full blubber mode. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I closed my eyes and lay down on my pillow, drifting into unconsciousness.

I awoke to the sound of music being played out in the kitchen. I groaned loud enough so I could hear myself over the bumping beat. Whenever my mom was in a good mood, she would go into the kitchen, blast the music, and make eggs and bacon. I wasn't going to go out there though. Another day with happy people would make me go crazy. I hadn't seen my friends in two weeks. They had called at least over fifty times.

The sun was shining brightly, I could hear all the birds chirping loudly without a care in the world. I wish I was a bird so I could fly away from this place I was stuck in.

I sat up and threw my long, toned, legs over the side of my bed and dragged myself over to my bathroom. I almost didn't recognize myself in the full length mirror. My ocean blue eyes were red and puffy from crying basically every day and night, my black wavy hair was scattered in different directions, and I had lost the golden glow of my skin from being inside the house too long. I just then realized what this one boy was doing to me. He was dragging me down to a place so dark and cold. I didn't want to be all the way down there. I wanted to be the regular Mikayla Black who was loud, outgoing, and friendly.

I took my toothbrush out of its holder and placed a strip of Colgate toothpaste across the bristles. I scrubbed my teeth vigorously so I can feel as if I'm starting a new day. I rinsed my mouth out at least five times with ice-cold water and washed my face, scrubbing off the makeup I still had on for the past two very unpleasant weeks. My jet black mascara had stained my cheeks as well. I reached for the golden handle and the faucet shut off. The water, that was being drained, was different colors mixed together. There was black, red, and a very light soothing pink in there along with a darker pink.

"Goodbye, old Mikayla. Hello, new Mikayla." I smiled big to myself in the mirror. I switched the light off and left my bathroom; along with the old me.


End file.
